Trent, Gwen, and Courtney's Diapey Threesome
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Trent's 31st Birthday as Gwen and Courtney take him to "The Crib" to celebrate but what'll happen? Anything can happen as there will be sexy surprises, and more. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. This is a Two Geniuses Productions! P.S. This is my 150th fanfic in my career! ENJOY EVERYONE!


Trent, Gwen, and Courtney's Diapey Threesome.

**Summary: This is my 150th fanfic in my career, as Hellflores and I worked hard on it. Anyway, it's Trent's 31st Birthday as Gwen and Courtney decided to take him to the AB/DL nightclub "The Crib", in downtown Toronto while Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex are being watched by Gwen's parents. What would happen in this story? You have to read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It is Saturday August 7th 2027, as Trent was turning 31 as he, Gwen, and Courtney were at the Crib having a nice birthday dinner as the kids were watched by Joy and Eric as Trent was wearing a black dress shirt, a white dress shirt, a tie, jeans, and dress shoes, as Courtney sports a dressy jacket, green top, a white blouse, her light pink lacy bra covering up her 35DD Breasts, a blue denim skirt, her heels, her stockings, and the most important thing...her diaper. Gwen on the other hand sported a midnight blue jacket, white dress shirt, her lacy black bra covering up her 35C Breasts, Black Denim Skirt, Black Boots, Black stockings plus her diaper as they were having dinner as Trent was having a T-Bone steak, as Gwen and Courtney were having chicken fingers.

"So Trent, what do you think about the place?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Do you like this birthday boy?" Courtney asked Trent as well.

"I absolutely love this place! It is incredible! Plus the birthday dinner is amazing too, thank you so much you two." Trent answered them.

"You're very welcome Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"You're surprised that this place actually allows AB/DL's are you?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Of course I am surprised." Trent answered Gwen.

"Plus, There is a room that has couples have diapey sex." Courtney said to Trent.

"Ooh! That sounds very hawt." Trent said to Courtney.

"Indeed it is! Gwenny and I tried it out, it was tons of fun." Courtney said to Trent.

"And it was so hawt." Gwen said to Trent also.

"It was..." Courtney said to Gwen before they shared a kiss before she turned her focus to Trent.

"Anyway, Gwenny and I want to have a threesome with you on your birthday." Courtney said to Trent.

"Sounds like fun and sounds hawt." Trent said to Courtney.

"Awesome." Gwen said to Trent.

"But before that, let's continue eating our dinner, birthday boy." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies then." Trent said before the trio continued eating their food until they were all done.

"Oooh! Mmm!" They said and moaned as they were satisfied with their food.

"That was a good steak." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gwen said before she turned her focus to Courtney.

"I hope those Chicken Fingers were good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"They were." Courtney said back.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"Wanna dance a bit?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." They answered Trent before the trio soon headed to the dance floor as they danced with each other as Gwen and Courtney sexy danced with Trent holding them in each side.

"You like this, birthday boy?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"So very much." Trent answered before he placed a hand on Gwen and Courtney's diapered asses under their skirts.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they were turned on.

"Wow Trent, that actually feels so sexy." Gwen said to Trent.

"I agree with Gwenny." Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies girls." Trent said while "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears was playing.

"This song fits perfectly for what's happening." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You two girls feeling... hawt?" Trent asked them.

"Yes we do!" They answered him.

"Wanna head to the sex room and... finally do it?" Trent asked the two women.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent.

"Awesome!" Trent said before they made their way up to the sex room.

"Okies then, girls! What's first?" Trent said before he asked Gwen and Courtney who pushed him onto the bed.

"You birthday boy sit back and relax for a bit." Gwen said to Trent.

"While me and Gwenny give you the best birthday of your life, but before that... we have something for you." Courtney said to Trent.

"Really?" Trent asked them.

"Yeah, Courtney and I decided to give you some brand new diapers." Gwen answered Trent before she and Courtney gave Trent a package that was wrapped.

"Happy Birthday Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Wow! New diapers, I'm looking forward to see what they are." Trent said before he unwrapped the present revealing the Crinklz with a Music pattern as it was called "Crinklz Rockstar".

"Wow! These look amazing! Thankies girls!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're very welcome Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"I can't wait to try them on, Can I try them on?" Trent said before he asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent before he took off his jeans, revealing his Bambino diapers as he took that off, then he threw that diaper in the trash before he put on his new diaper.

"So... how do I look?" Trent asked them.

"Super hawt and sexy." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Thankies." Trent said to them.

"Now then... sit back and relax." Gwen said to Trent.

"Because Gwenny And I are going to give you a sexy show." Courtney said to Trent.

"Alright!" Trent said before he sat down as Gwen and Courtney start their show by stripping off their outfits until they were sorting their bras and diapers.

"How do we look?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Yeah, how do we look birthday boy?" Courtney asked Trent as well.

"So very hawt and sexy!" Trent answered them.

"Thankies Trent!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before they started making out.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned softly during the start of the makeout.

"Wow!" Trent shouted as he was feeling hot and horny as he stripped off his clothes until he had nothing but his diaper on.

"So hawt." Trent said while Gwen and Courtney continued making out while they groped each other's diapered ass hard.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" They moaned and said before the girls kept making out until they began to have diaper sex in front of Trent.

"OHHHHH...! Ohhhh! So hawt!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in delight.

"Whoa! This is so sexy!" Trent said as Gwen and Courtney were both scissoring each other's diapered pussies hard while he slowly undid his frontal and started stroking his baba slowly.

"Fuck Yeah! Scissor each other hawder, girls! Do it for me, please." Trent said with delight and glee to Gwen and Courtney as he was getting what he wanted for his birthday.

"Okies birthday boy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before they kept at it while he was turned on a lot as it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too! Gonna cumsies too!" Courtney shouted as well as they scissored each other harder and harder until they soon explode hard all over each other's diapered pussies.

"OHHHHHHH!" The two moaned suring the sexy climax which turned Trent on even more.

"Fuck, that was hawt!" Trent said to them.

"Thankies." They said to him before the trio get redressed in their clothes.

"Time for the threesome right?" Trent asked them.

"Of course." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent before he grabbed his camera before he began filming the sex tape.

"Hello there everyone! It's me, Gwen White along with my sexy diapey wearing wife, Courtney Lopez." Gwen said to the camera before she introduced Courtney.

"Hey There, everyone!" Courtney said to the camera.

"Today is a very special day." Gwen said to the camera said before Trent gave Courtney the camera.

"That's right, today is the birthday of this hawt and sexy man." Courtney said before she turned the camera to Trent.

"Hey everyone, my name is Trent White and today is my birthday and I'm gonna have a threesome with the two hawtest diapey girls in the world." Trent said to the camera before Gwen and Courtney blushed while Trent was given the camera back.

"Aww, thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"No problem." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Enjoy the show everyone!" The trio said before they began their threesome as Gwen and Courtney stripped off their clothes once again as they helped Trent with his clothes this time.

"You two look really hawt." Trent said to them.

"Thankies." They said back to Trent before they finished stripping off their own clothes again but this time their breasts are revealed as Gwen had 35C breasts while Courtney had 36DD breasts.

"Wow, they are beautiful." Trent said to them.

"Thankies." They said back to Trent.

"Anytime." Trent said back to them.

"Now... it's time that we strip off your clothes." Gwen said to Trent.

"Go ahead ladies." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney before they stripped him of his clothes one by one as Gwen took his shirt off and Courtney removed his pants and shoes until he had nothing on, except his diaper and his really nice dick.

"Wow!" Gwen said to Trent.

"Is that baba for us?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Yes it is!" Trent answered Courtney.

"You two are both good and sexy girls." Trent said to them.

"We are!" They said to Trent before the trio soon started having a sexy triple make out session while Trent groped Gwen and Courtney's breasts and diapered asses.

"Mmmmm...!" The trio moaned while the they kept making out as they were enjoying it so much.

"Mmm! This is so hawt!" Gwen moaned and said with delight.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Yeah it is... but so is this!" Trent said before he started sucking Gwen and Courtney's breasts one by one, switching to each girls chest.

"Mmmm!" Trent muffled while he was sucking on their breasts.

"Oh yeah!" Gwen and Courtney shouted while they enjoyed Trent sucking their chests.

"Mmm! So soft and so good!" Trent muffled and said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said before they started French kissing while Trent kept sucking their chests as Gwen and Courtney's hands softly touched Trent's baba as well.

"Mmmmm!" The trio moaned while they kept at it until they stopped.

"That was hawt." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." They said in agreement.

"So Trent... what do you want next?" Courtney asked Trent.

"I want my ladies to pleasure my hawd baba." Trent answered.

"We wanna see how hawd, big, and thick it is." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies." Trent said before he brought his baba up close revealing his 10 inch long and 2 inch thick baba to Gwen and Courtney's faces.

"So... what do you think?" Trent asked them.

"It's beautiful!" They answered Trent.

"Thankies... so who's gonna suck it first?" Trent said before he asked them.

"It'll be me." Gwen answered Trent.

"Cool." Trent said before Gwen began to stroke and suck his baba.

"Mmmm! So good!" Gwen muffled and said while she sucked and stroked Trent's baba while Courtney watched.

"It's always hawt seeing my wife suck someone's baba... like either mine or Trent's for example, it turns me on." Courtney said.

"Totes." Trent said in agreement.

"Anything you want me to do?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Yeah, you can suck and play with my nuts." Trent answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she started sucking, licking and groping Trent's nuts while Gwen continued sucking on his baba, going harder.

"Oh yeah! Keep going, girls!" Trent shouted while he watched as Gwen and Courtney pleasured his baba and balls greatly.

"I love this so much!" Trent said before he was about to explode as Gwen and Courtney switched places so now Gwen was sucking and playing with his nuts while Courtney was sucking his baba, as Trent was about to finally explode.

"Oh God! I'm about to cumsies girls!" Trent warned the girls causing them to stop.

"Mmm! Already?!" Gwen muffled before she asked Trent who nodded.

"Well, mister! Be a good birthday boy and hold it in a bit longer because I'm still sucking." Courtney said to Trent.

"You know what, let me help with that." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies!" Trent said before Gwen and Courtney soon started licking and sucking his baba together.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Trent moaned and shouted with such pleasure and delight that he thought he was on cloud nine straight from the start.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned while Trent started to speak to the camera.

"Look at these two hawt and sexy ladies, they are giving my baba a hawt pleasure." Trent said to the camera.

"Totes! We sure are!" Gwen and Courtney said to the camera before they soon started to titty fuck Trent's baba while still licking and sucking his baba hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Gonna cumsies!" Trent moaned and shouted with delight as that announcement was good news for Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay! Give us your rockstar milky!" Gwen and Courtney shouted and said to Trent.

"Okies then!" Trent said back to Gwen and Courtney before he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Trent moaned while he climaxed hard all over the girls chests and faces while some got into their mouths as well, they swallowed his juice and smiled.

"Mmmm! So creamy." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies... so what's next girls?" Trent said before he asked them.

"You're going...!" Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"To lick our diapered pussies..." Courtney said to Trent before the two were about to speak together.

"One at a time!" They said to Trent.

"Oh! Okies then." Trent said to them.

"Who do you want to lick first?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"Well... I choose Courtney." Trent answered them making his choice.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered with delight.

"Okies then, I'll just watch and rub my diapered pussy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Don't go to hawd that you tire yourself out." Trent said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before Courtney laid down as Trent started licking and rubbing her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Trent muffled and moaned with delight.

"Ohhh! This feels so good! You are the best male that has ever licked my pussy! Even better than my ex-boyfriend Duncan!" Courtney moaned, and shouted with glee and delight causing Trent to stop licking in surprise.

"Really?" Trent asked Courtney who nodded.

"That's good." Trent said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen said before Trent soon started going harder, even tongue fucking Courtney while Gwen slowly rubs her diapered area.

"Mmm! So hawt!" Gwen softly moaned and said before she looked at the camera.

"Ohhhh...! When I'm by myself... I always think of two people that are hawt, and those people are in this room... my wife Courtney and the favorite man I have ever been with Trent. Oh fuck they are so hawt! Even hawter than Duncan!" Gwen moaned and said to the camera causing Trent to stop licking again.

"Thankies." Trent and Courtney said before he fingered Courtney's diapered area hard as she was getting close to climaxing hard.

"Gonna cumsies! Oh man, Here it comes!" Courtney shouted with pure ecstasy in her voice.

"Good! I want your milky Princess!" Trent said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney shouted before she exploded all over Trent's face and mouth.

"AHHHHHH! So good!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Trent swallowed all of it.

"That was delicious!" Trent said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back to Trent.

"Gwenny... it's your turn." Trent said to Gwen.

"Perfect!" Gwen said before Courtney moves out of the way while Gwen laid down as Trent started licking her diapered area good.

"Oh yeah! Lick my diapey pussy good! Just like you did with Princess." Gwen shouted and said at Trent making Courtney blush before she began to rub her diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Mmm! So soft and wet!" Courtney moaned and shouted with pure delight and glee while Trent licked and sucked on Gwen's area harder while Gwen rubbed his hair.

"Mmmmm!" Trent muffled before he stopped to say sompething to Gwen.

"So very sweet and yummy is your diapey pussy." Trent said it in such a sexy and romantic way that made Gwen blush.

"Thankies." Gwen said while Trent kept at it as Gwen was loving it.

"Ohhhh! So fucking hawt!" Gwen moaned and shouted while Trent started tongue fucking Gwen hard as she screamed passionately.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Gwen moaned and screamed with such passion as Courtney looked on in delight.

"Ohhh! That's so hawt seeing two of most hawtest people in the world having hawt diapey sex together." Courtney moaned and said as Trent stopped licking but kept fingering Gwen's area.

"Thankies Courtney!" Gwen and Trent said to Courtney.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking god!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"You close Gwenny?" Trent asked Gwen.

"You know I am Trent!" Gwen answered Trent.

"Perfect!" Trent said while he kept licking and fingering Gwen's diapered area as he went harder, and harder.

"Mmmm!" Trent muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! Here comes my milky!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Good! Give me all of it!" Trent shouted before

"OHHH YES!" Gwen screamed while she exploded all over Trent's face as he got her milky and swallowed all of it.

"That was incredible!" Trent said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Trent before the two kissed.

"How was that Trent?" Courtney asked him.

"Hawt and amazing." Trent answered Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent before he nodded.

"Well here's some even more hawt!" Gwen and Courtney said before they got into all fours as they showed Trent their diapered asses.

"It's time for some fuckys, Birthday boy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent turning him on even more as he was excited.

"Alright! I get to fuck my favorite diapey sluts!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes you do! So who wanna fuck first?" Gwen and Courtney said and asked Trent before they shook and slap their diapered asses in front of him while he took a second to make a decision.

"Hmmm... The sexy goth or the hawt tan brunette? Hmm..." Trent said as he pondered over this decision a bit until he decided.

"I choose Courtney!" Trent said as he made his choice.

"Yes!" Courtney shoted with confidence.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Trent said to Gwen.

"It's okay, it's your birthday." Gwen said to Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said before they kissed as Courtney stayed in all fours while Gwen crawled towards her head.

"While he does that... lick me Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney

"Okies then." Courtney said before she started licking Gwen's diapered area while Trent soon started fucking Courtney's diapered ass.

"Oh!" Gwen and Courtney shouted with surprise.

"Oh yeah! This feels so awesome!" Trent said before he slaps Courtney's diapered ass while he fucks her diapered ass hard and good.

"Mmm! Oh fuck!" Courtney muffled and shouted as she sucked and licked Gwen harder while she continued getting fucked by Trent.

"Mmm! That's right! Lick me and kept getting fuck by our sexy birthday man!" Gwen moaned, and commanded at Courtney to keep licking her and keep getting fucked by Trent.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned in compliance as Trent fucked her harder and harder, pounding her ass like a jackhammer while Gwen rubbed Courtney's hair and makes her lick her area harder as well.

"Fuck my pussy, Princess! Make me cum all over your hawt face!" Gwen shouted at Courtney before she stopped to respond.

"Okies and Gwenny... it's cumsies!" Courtney said before she corrected Gwen.

"Sorry sweetheart." Gwen apologized to Courtney.

"It's okay." Courtney said before she happily resumed licking Gwen's diapered pussy like it was no tomorrow before she started tongue fucking Gwen hard While Trent started fucking Courtney even harder while also groping her ass and her breasts.

"MMMMM! Oh fuck Trent! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney muffled, and shouted at Trent to go harder.

"Okies Courtney!" Trent said before he kept fucking Courtney harder and harder until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Trent shouted.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted as well before she pushed Courtney deeper as she climaxed all over her hawt face while Trent did the same and climaxed hard inside of her diapered ass.

"MMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned with pure joy and delight.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck!" Trent and Gwen moaned and shouted as he pulled out and panted while Gwen panted also as Courtney swallowed her milky.

"Yummy like always." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before she turned her focus to Trent.

"So birthday boy... you ready to fuck this diapey slut?" Gwen asked Trent before she got on all fours, shook her diapered ass and spanked it in front of him.

"Oh yes I am!" Trent answered Gwen.

"Good boy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Gwenny, you better lick me too!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen said to Courtney before she got in front of her wife, then the goth girl started to lick the hot tan brunette hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled before Trent got close to her and started pounding her ass hard like he did with Courtney.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as now she was feeling the pleasure of licking Courtney while getting her ass fucked by Trent who kept fucking her before he started speaking to the camera once more.

"Look at my sexy goth diapey slut! She wuvs getting her diapey ass fucked by me, right?" Trent said to the camera before he asked Gwen making her blush.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped licking to respond.

"Yes I do! Fuck me hawder!" Gwen answered Trent and begged him to go harder.

"Beg for this rockstar to keep fucking you, you sexy diapey slut!" Trent told Gwen to beg in a very seductive and sexy way.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she stopped her licking.

"Trent, you sexy birthday man of a hunk! Fuck my diapey ass even hawder! Pound my ass like you did to my sexy wife here!" Gwen begged Trent to go harder.

"Good girl, and okies!" Trent said before he kept fucking Gwen who resumed licking Courtney but went harder, meanwhile Trent was turned on as were the girls.

"MMMM! Oh yeah!" The trio moaned and shouted while Gwen tongue fucked Courtney's diapered area hard while Trent slapped her diapered ass and fucked her even harder.

"Oh yeah! Tongue fuck my pussy hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen while Trent kept fucking her area, while Gwen kept licking Courtney's area as Trent and Courtney were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Trent shouted again.

"ME TOO!" Courtney shouted as well and then it was time.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK!" Trent and Courtney moaned and shouted as Trent climaxed inside of Gwen's diapered ass while Courtney climaxed all over Gwen's mouth and face, then Trent pulled out as Gwen got off of Courtney as the two panted.

"That was great!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to him.

"We're not done yet." Gwen said to him as well.

"We're not?" Trent asked them.

"Nope!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent before they grabbed strap on dildos and placed them over their diapers as their babas were 11 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"We're going to PEG YOU! Birthday boy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent getting him excited.

"Oh! Awesome!" Trent said to them.

"Yeah... but we're doing it..." Gwen said to Trent before Courtney was next.

"At the same time!" Courtney said to Trent.

"Sweet!" Trent said before Gwen and Courtney began to peg him softly.

"Ready Trent?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"Yes I am! Fuck me good!" Trent answered them.

"Okies then!" Gwen and Courtney said before they started fucking Trent's diapered ass softly.

"OH! HOLY SHIT! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Trent shouted with 75% Pleasure and 25% pain... but he was enjoying it.

"Totes." Gwen said to Trent in agreement.

"You like it, birthday boy?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Yes! So good! Fuck me hawder, please!" Trent answered Courtney while he begged them to fuck him harder.

"Okies birthday boy." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent while they kept fucking his diapered ass.

"Oh! That feels so hawt!" Trent shouted with all pleasure now, no pain.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said while they kept fucking Trent even harder while also groping his diapered ass.

"Ohhh fuck yeah!" Trent moaned and shouted before he started stroking his baba hard while Gwen and Courtney kept fucking his diapered ass until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Me three!" Trent shouted also as the trio kept at it until the explosion was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" The trio moaned and screamed while Gwen and Courtney climaxed hard inside of Trent's diapered ass while he climaxed inside of his diaper.

"OH YEAH!" The trio shouted before Gwen and Courtney pulled out as the trio began to pant a bit as they felt that they needed to go.

"Girls... I need to pee in my diapey." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before they relaxed their bladders before they began to... you know.

"Ahhhhh... oh yeah!" The trio sighed, smiled, and said as they were in total bliss and relief while they continued peeing until their diapers were full.

"We'll be right back, we need to change our diapeys." The trio said before Trent stopped recording so they can take a quick break before resuming.

"My diapey is full." Gwen said to Courtney and Trent.

"Mine too." Courtney said to Gwen and Trent.

"So is mine." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney while giving them a sexy smirk.

"Who is gonna change my diapey?" Trent asked the girls.

"I'll do it." Courtney answered Trent.

"Okies then." Trent said to Courtney.

"Wanna have a sexy birthday kiss with me?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Sure." Trent answered Gwen before they kissed as Trent groped Gwen's wet and squishy diapered ass.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned a bit during the kiss.

"Someone is horny while wearing a wet diapey." Trent said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Trent as Courtney then cleaned him up, as she wiped him before she placed on a fresh and clean Crinklz diaper.

"There you go Trent, all clean." Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said to Courtney before they kissed.

"Now let me change you, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before she laid down on the floor as Gwen changed Courtney out of her wet Rearz Princess Diaper and cleaned her up with wipes and powder before she got a fresh one on and placed it on Courtney.

"There you go Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Now it's time that I change you Gwen." Trent said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before Trent removed Gwen's wet customized Rearz Princess diaper, wiped and powered her area as he got a fresh one and placed it on her.

"There we go! All nice and clean, and sexy too." Trent said to Gwen before she blushed a bit before they shared a kiss.

"Girls, this was the best birthday present I've ever had, thankies so much you two." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're very welcome Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before the trio hugged as they got dressed and exited the Crib heading home.

"I'll drive, okies?" Courtney asked Gwen and Trent.

"Okies then." Gwen and Trent said to Courtney before the trio entered their 2017 Honda Element as Courtney began driving home a bit before she called Joy's phone number.

"Hey Courtney." Joy said to Courtney.

"Hey Joy, we're on the way home from the club... so are the kids in bed?" Courtney said before she asked Joy.

"Excellent, and to answer your question, the kids are already in bed... Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex have been sound asleep for the past 45 minutes." Joy said to Courtney.

"Well, good. Thanks again for doing this Joy." Courtney said to Joy.

"It's my pleasure, Eric was having Poker Night with his work buddies which will be wrapping up in about 20 minutes." Joy said to Courtney.

"We're almost home, we'll be there in less than 10 minutes." Courtney said to Joy.

"Well good, that means I can head off early." Joy said to Courtney.

"Cool, thanks again... talk to you later." Courtney said to Joy.

"Bye." Joy said before she and Courtney hung up so the former counselor-in-training turned lawyer who recently retired with more than $300 Million in earnings can focus on driving herself, her wife Gwen, and the birthday boy Trent as the threesome appears to be over... maybe.

"Tonight was awesome girls, it just sucks that it has to be over." Trent said with disappointment before Gwen unzipped his jeans, touched, and caressed his diapered bulge and his baba to the surprise of Trent as Gwen and Courtney were up to something sexy, hawt, and awesome for Trent.

"Whoa now! Gwen, what are you-" Trent said as he was surprised and flabbergasted before... Gwen silenced him with this.

"Shhhhhhhh...!" Gwen shushed Trent.

"This night isn't over yet, birthday boy." Gwen said to Trent.

"It's just half way finished big boy!" Courtney said to Trent who was curious.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked before Gwen slowly stroked his baba, getting it hard and excited.

"We're going to continue our birthday bash when we get back to the house... but until then... let Gwenny pleasure your baba birthday boy." Gwen whispered at Trent a lot of seduction in her voice before she resumed stroking Trent's baba.

"So what do you think about that for a surprise?" Courtney asked Trent.

"I... wuv it a lot! More sexy fun with the two most hawtest diapey queens in the world!" Trent answered Courtney.

"Thankies Trent!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Anytime girls." Trent said while Courtney kept driving as Gwen kept pleasuring him until they arrived at the house.

"We're home." Courtney said to Trent and Gwen.

"Perfect!" Trent said before he placed his baba back in as he slipped his jeans back on as well.

"Let's go, birthday boy." Gwen said to Trent before the trio exited the car and entered the house.

"The kids are asleep right?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I checked with Joy while we were in the car." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said before she and Courtney took off their skirts revealing their diapers as they still had their shirts on.

"Come on birthday boy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Let's go up to our room and resume." Courtney said to Trent as well.

"Okies." Trent said before the trio make their way up to Gwen and Courtney's bedroom.

"Okies, we're here!" Trent said before Gwen and Courtney playfully pushed him onto their bed before they removed their shirts and bra, being nude again but wore their diaper while Trent did the same and removed his clothes until he wore only his diaper as Gwen and Courtney wolf-whistled sexually at Trent.

"Looking very hawt and sexy as always Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent making him blush.

"Thankies." Trent said before Courtney grabbed Trent's camera and resumed the sex tape.

"We are back!" Courtney said to the camera.

"That's right! We decided to surprise the birthday boy and continue our diapey threesome here at home! In our bedroom!" Gwen said to the camera as well.

"That's right and I wuv it!" Trent said before the trio begin to makeout.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen, Courtney and Trent moaned while sharing a sexy makeout session while the girls rubbed his chest as he groped their diapered asses.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" They moaned and said while they kept making out until they stopped.

"What's next ladies?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm gonna suck your hawd baba." Gwen said to Trent before Courtney was next to speak.

"While I sit on your face as you lick my diapey pussy hawd." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"That's perfect!" Trent answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen got down on her knees and began to suck Trents hard baba while Courtney sat on his face, as he began to lick, and suck on her diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Yeah! Lick my pussy hawder, birthday boy! Lick it like Gwenny does to me!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Trent to lick her area harder like her wife Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped so she can respond.

"Aww, thankies!" Gwen said to Courtney while she was blushing.

"You're welcome Gwenny." Courtney said before Gwen resumed sucking Trent's baba hard while Trent kept licking Courtney's pussy.

"MMMM! So sweet and yummy!" Trent muffled, stopped licking before he praised Courtney's diapered pussy as he resumed licking but he licked and sucked Courtney's diapered pussy harder, fucking her pussy with his tongue.

"MMMM!" Trent muffled and moaned while Courtney was enjoying it.

"OH! OH YEAH TRENT! KEEP GOING!" Courtney shouted before she spoke to the camera.

"Look at the sexy and hawt birthday boy! He's sucking my pussy like he owns it! And look at my sexy queen, sucking his baba hawd! So hawt and sexy!" Courtney said before Gwen and Trent stopped what they were doing to respond.

"Thankies." Gwen and Trent said to Courtney before Trent kept licking her area while Gwen kept sucking his hard baba until it was time.

"MMMM!" Trent muffled and moaned until he stopped licking again.

"Gonna cumsies!" Trent shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well.

"OH YEAH!" Trent and Courtney shouted while he climaxed hard into Gwen's mouth and hit her face, Courtney climaxed hard all over Trent's face and mouth.

"Yummy cumsies like always Trent." Gwen said to Trent.

"Thankies, and Courtney your cumsies taste pretty sweet." Trent said to Gwen before he praised Courtney's milky.

"Thankies, now it's my turn to suck your baba." Courtney said to Trent.

"Yup and it's Gwen's turn to get her pussy licked." Trent said to Courtney, and said to Gwen as well.

"That's right!" Gwen said before she and Courtney switched places as Courtney started sucking Trents baba while Gwen sat on his face while he began to lick her area.

"Ohhh! Oh god that's so fucking good on my diapey pussy! So good! Lick me even more, Trent!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pure glee in her voice.

"Okies! But first... beg!" Trent said before he commanded Gwen to beg.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she started to beg.

"PLEASE TRENT! Suck and lick my diapey pussy hawder! Make your birthday even hawter for all of us!" Gwen begged Trent to suck and lick her area harder to make his birthday even hotter for herself, Trent, and Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny!" Trent said before he starts to suck and lick it harder while Gwen speaks to the camera.

"Look at Trent, he's doing a sexy and hawt job licking my diapey pussy and my sexy diapey wife is doing a hawt job sucking his baba." Gwen said to the camera while Courtney started sucking Trent's baba harder.

"MMMMMM!" Courtney muffled, and moaning while she kept sucking his baba as well while Trent kept licking Gwen's area until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD!" Gwen shouted with pleasure.

"ME TOO!" Trent shouted before the climaxing started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Trent and Gwen moaned while Trent climaxed hard into Courtney's mouth and face while Gwen climaxed hard all over Trent's face as he swallowed it.

"Gwenny your milky tastes spectacular." Trent said to Gwen.

"Thankies Trent." Gwen said to Trent while Courtney tasted his rockstar milk.

"Trent... your cumsies tastes so awesome." Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies Courtney." Trent said to Courtney.

"No problem birthday boy." Courtney said to Trent.

"So... what's next?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney who showed him as Gwen laid down on the bed and Courtney laid on top of Gwen.

"Here your new sexy birthday gift... the grand finale. You get to fuck us both!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent which made him feel even more horny.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Trent said before he prepared himself.

"You ready ladies?" Trent asked them.

"YES WE ARE!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent.

"Good! Because this is going to be a fun finale." Trent said before he started fucking both of their diapered pussies, thrusting his hard baba against both their areas hard.

"OHH! OH FUCK! THIS FEELS SO AWESOME!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"You like this, girls?" Trent asked them.

"WE WUV IT SO MUCH!" Gwen and Courtney answered

"Good!" Trent said before he started fucking Gwen's pussy hard then switched to Courtney and then back to thrusting against the two.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before they started kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss.

"That's hawt!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney while he kept fucking their pussies as he wanted it to last.

"You two are so hawt and sexy! And your pussies are so soft and so good!" Trent said to them.

"Thankies, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"You like it when Daddy fucks his sexy hawt diapey sluts for his birthday huh?" Trent asked them in a seductive tone.

"Yes we do! Fuck us hawder, please!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent.

"Beg for me." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before they began to beg.

"FUCK US HAWD DADDY! FUCK US HAWD IN OUR DIAPEY PUSSIES DADDY!" Gwen and Courtney begged Trent to go hard while calling him "Daddy" as well.

"Okies my sexy diapey sluts!" Trent said before he started fucking both Gwen and Courtney super hard, fucking them like no tomorrow.

"OHHHH FUCK YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted before they soon kissed each other harder.

"MMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their kiss before Trent began to speak to the camera.

"Look at how they wuv my hawd fuckys! They're kissing each other so much, it's hawt!" Trent said to the camera.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as Trent kept going until it was time.

"GIRLS! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Trent shouted before he pulled out softly before he started to stroke his baba hard as he looks at the girls with a sexy seductive smirk.

"Who wants my hawt and creamy cumsies all over their hawt body?" Trent asked the girls with a very sexy seductive singsong tone.

"We do!" Gwen and Courtney answered Trent with such eagerness.

"Good girls... open wide." Trent said before he kept stroking his baba while Gwen and Courtney opened their mouths wide as he kept stroking it until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Trent shouted before the final climax was about to happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Trent moaned, screamed, and groaned while he climaxed super hard, covering Gwen and Courtney's chest, mouth and faces with his hot, and creamy cumsies as they swallowed it.

"Mmmm, so good Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies girls." Trent said to the girls.

"Well that's it for this spectacular birthday special." Gwen said to the camera.

"We hope you enjoyed it." Courtney said to the camera as well.

"I certainly did." Trent said to the camera.

"Bye." The trio said as they signed off with Courtney turning the camera off this time and putting it away.

"Girls... I have to pee again." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers once again.

"Ahhhh... so good." They sighed and said.

"Gwen, would you mind changing my diapey this time?" Trent asked Gwen.

"I don't mind." Gwen answered Trent.

"Could you also switch me out of the Crinklz Diaper and into my ABU PeekABUs Diaper with guitars on the pattern please?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Sure thing, any reason why in particular?" Gwen answered Trent before asking him.

"It's just I got a lot of diapers with music patterns on them and I just want to do a variety for my birthday. Nothing against the Crinklz Rockstars at all." Trent answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Trent.

"Plus, I prefer the ABU's over any other diaper brand." Trent said as well.

"Understandable." Gwen said as well before she took off the wet diaper as she wiped and powdered his area before she got the fresh, dry, and clean ABU PeekABU's diaper with a guitar pattern and placed it on him.

"There you go." Gwen said to Trent.

"Thankies... as now it's my turn to change Courtney." Trent said to Trent.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she lay down as Trent removed her diaper.

"I like my usual Rearz Princess diapey please." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies then." Trent said before he wiped and powdered Courtney before he then placed a freshly clean diaper onto her.

"Done! Clean and looking very cute and hawt." Trent said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Trent.

"My turn to change Gwen." Courtney said before she made her way to Gwen.

"I would love my usual Custom Rearz Princess diapey please." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney said before Gwen lay down on the bed, then Courtney took off her wet diaper, then Courtney grabbed her fresh diaper before she wiped her wife's area clean, then she powdered it before she put the diaper on her wife.

"There you go." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed as the trio sit on the bed and chat a bit.

"So..." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"What did you think of that birthday present Trent?" Courtney asked Trent.

"That was by far the best birthday present I ever had." Trent answered Courtney.

"Awesome!" Gwen said to Trent.

"Gwenny and I are glad that you loved it." Courtney said to Trent as well.

"I have one last request, it's my birthday wish but would you mind if I slept with the two of you tonight?" Trent requested that he sleep with Gwen and Courtney.

"Of course." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Thankies." Trent said to them.

"No problem... but we need to get ready for bed." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Of course." Trent said in agreement as the trio soon first took a shower, with Trent going first, Gwen going second, then Courtney going last as they changed into their sleep shirts as they put their diapers back on as Trent laid on the middle of the bed, Courtney on his left side and Gwen on his right side.

"This has been the best birthday ever I ever had! Thankies again Gwen and Courtney!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're very welcome, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Awesome!" Trent said with excitement.

"Goodnight Trent." The girls said to him.

"Goodnight girls." Trent said to them.

"Goodnight Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed before they turned off the lights as they slept on his chest to end one of the best nights of their whole lives.

**MY FRIENDS! MY FOLLOWERS, AND EVERYONE ELSE, THAT WAS THE 150TH FANFIC OF MY CAREER!**

**IT FEELS GOOD TO HAVE IT ACCOMPLISHED AND PUT IN MY RESUME!**

**I WANNA THANK HELLFLORES VERY MUCH FOR DOING THIS WITH ME!**

**HE'S ONE HELL OF A WRITER, BETTER THAN ME!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
